Rococo Urupa
Rococo Urupa (ロココ・ウルパ) is one of the supporting character in the Inazuma Eleven game and anime. He is the goalkeeper and the captain of Little Gigant. He is also seen playing as a forward for Little Gigant. Appearance He is taller than Endou Mamoru and has teal blue hair and black eyes. He is mostly seen wearing the Little Gigant jacket or goalkeeper uniform since he is a member of the team. He is shown to have dark skin like the other Little Gigant members. When Rococo was young, he was trained by Daisuke and kept on persevering unlike no other and followed Daisuke's orders. Personality He is a very happy-go-lucky person but at times he gets serious. He always wanted to fight with Endou. Sometimes, his attitude is also quite similar to Endou Mamoru. He is like a grandson to Daisuke. But he is also shown to be a bit of a jealous person, as shown in the game, where he felt angry and jealous if Daisuke would go back to Japan to Endou, but later learnt to ease his feelings and learnt of the truth. Plot Season 3 His first appearance was in episode 68 when he asked his coach when will he be able to fight against 'him', to which his coach said, he will have a chance to play against him soon (at the top of the world). Then, he reappeared again with his coach because Natsumi had something to say to Endou, while telling Endou how he, with the help of Daisuke, became stronger. It was revealed that when he was young, he was bad at soccer and didn't have a never-give-up attitude. But after listening to Daisuke's words, he decided to train harder and become a goalkeeper and started training with tires. Then his team and the people of the Cotarl area got attacked by Team Garshield. Because most of his teammates were in bad shape including him, they weren't able to fight Team Garshield. Instead, Inazuma Japan helped them, to which Inazuma Japan wins. He was glad to see that everyone was okay. Then, after a day or so, Rococo had to face Inazuma Japan in the World Tournament. He used God Hand X and was able to block most shoot hissatsu, but Hiroto's Tenkuu Otoshi made through his technique.In the second half he had to be a forward and he scored agoal using X Blast. Later he returned to be as a goalkeeper. Then he used Tamashii The Hand which was much more powerful than God Hand X. But Tamashii the Hand was broken by Jet Stream. In the end, his team lost. He is last seen at the departure airport with Fideo and Endou, the three of them saying their goodbyes. Game In the Ogre, when Endou is reunited with his grandfather, The Ogre from the future made Rococo think that Daisuke is going back with Endou to Japan. Kanon tried to stop them but result got aducted. He went to Endou with a mind of crushing him during the match between Little Gigant and Inazuma Japan but when he see Endou personality he changed his mind about him and in result Endou Daisuke went back with him to Cotarl. Recruitment In the third game, first you must defeat Little Gigant on the principal route. Then you choose him in the machine to recruit him. After that, you will find him by Inazuma Japan training ground. Though he will challenge you in a match three times, after defeating him three times, he will gladly join the team. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Hissatsu Anime-Only *'GK God Hand' (Red Version) Inazuma Eleven 3 *'GK Tamashii The Hand' *'SH X Blast' *'GK God Hand X' *'DF Blade Attack' Inazuma Eleven GO *'GK God Hand' *'SH Triangle ZZ' *'GK God Hand V ' *'GK King Fire' Wii *'GK God Hand X' *'GK Tamashii The Hand' *'SH X Blast' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Kenou Kingburn W' Trivia *Rococo has two forms in the game: Normal and Young form. *Because Endou Daisuke is his coach, all players of Little Gigant have trained using tires , like how the original Raimon trained with tires. *He used to be the weakest of his team physically, but the coach saw into his Fighting Spirit and made him who he dubbed "The Best Goalkeeper in the World". *He resembles Endou Mamoru by having the same passion for soccer. **He has also horned-like hair like Endou. **Like all the players in his team, he is the "clone" of someone. In his case, he is the "clone" of Endou Mamoru. *When Rococo was young he looked up to Endou Daisuke really much that got him interested in his grandson (in game only). *He and Endou Daisuke watched every match that Endou played and he is not interested with the rest of the team. This is proved when Endou could not go for the match with The Empire, he told Endou Daisuke that he was not watching because Endou was not there. *In the anime all of his catch hissatsu are based on hands (i.e. God Hand X and Tamashii The Hand). *His dub name is Duane Handest. His last name could be a pun on his position as goalkeeper. Category:Goalkeepers Category:Captains Category:Little Gigant Category:Forwards Category:FFI All-Stars Category:Keshin User Category:Shin Sekai Senbatsu Category:Africa Continental Team Category:Sekai Senbatsu Category:Inazuma '10 Category:World Representatives Category:Forwards Category:Group B Senbatsu